Project Meme (series)
Introduction The project meme series was a outlet for Scrib's more creative ideas and wasnt particularly meant to have any particular continuity. It did end up having a story and was made to be a prequel to the original Scrib's Adventure. Project Meme Episode 1 - Fuck, I Developer insight Project meme episode 1 (Also known as "Fuck, I") was the first entry to the series and was primarily made to be more of a meme game than Scrib's Adventure and was to showcase newer mechanics. I initially used it as a sort of playground/sandbox for ideas which caused the first area to be very abstract and varied in design.The second level was made to play with ideas for larger more barren areas. As ideas became more developed I ended up just using the game to have fun with designing levels. Including interlude screens with "Dingnoal" was an idea taken from Weed Chase which could be considered as a primary influence for this first game as a whole. Description description of the game here Project Meme Episode 2 - Fuck, I made the Developer insight For this second game in the series I wanted to expand on the ideas from the first and have more fun with level design. I also used this game for my final project in a Software Development course I was doing at college, which required more complex programming. Consequently the second level includes some of my most complex scripting involving multiple items that are required to get a rocket to the next level. For the second game story was more intertwined with the game which somewhat restricted my creative level design a bit so I felt the need to have more continuity and reference the world of Scrib's Adventure more. Consequently the game included the first recycling of Spacetown USSP. Description game description here Project Meme Episode 3 - Fuck, I made the worst game Developer insight Plot For this game I was going to use it to showcase better level design and programming like the last and the game was to be a lot darker and edgy. This game initially started where the last left off in the Egg spacetown. However there was a twist where "The Egg of Prophecy" was to intervene and stop you from collecting the vessel for the "Dark Kokonut Nut". This would have played out in a badly animated cutscene sequence that was fairly hard to create.After the cutscene was finished you would see a corrupted dingnoal scene where dingnoal would float across and then fall off the bottom of the screen and I was going to have a message implying dingnoal was dead and wouldn't appear again (like I said, more dark and edgy game). Then the player would be dropped into the meme graveyard from the past path that is now in Scrib's Adventure. After traversing the meme graveyard the player would go to another space station like level where they would arrive at a cemetery. Here the player would find 4 fragments of a vessel and take it to the tomb of "Florbox the corrupt wizard". You would then get a cutscene that would show the resurrection of Florbox. You would then control Florbox and head to the site of the eternal egg in Spacetown USSP here there would be another cutscene where Florbox would crack the eternal egg and you would see all of the "Eggboi" characters turn into their dormant golden egg states. Then Florbox would fly into one of the portals seen in Scrib's Adventure and the game would end. Explanation This game wasn't created for the reason that it was a lot of long tedious work and was very complicated. I later included the levels I had made in the past timeline for Scrib's Adventure so that it was technically playable and I hadn't done all of the work for nothing. The only scrapped content now is a edgy title screen, a dingnoal and the first cutscene that wasn't finished. Egg Parable The Egg Parable is a retelling of the original series in a more professional style. This time the player will play as an "eggboi" and will have a 3rd person perspective. Its not expected to release until 2020.Category:Projects